Different Thoughts Across The World
by MellindaHightop
Summary: A series of one shots of my Khajiit dragonborn with different characters. Slight language warning.
1. The Jester

Skyrim isn't mine, the Dragonborn is only mine so far as in how she reacts to different people and so forth.

* * *

><p>Cicero sung to himself as he hopped along the rocky edges of a waterfall, sometimes even dangling far over the edge just because his broken mind told him it was safe. He giggled madly, muttering to himself a list of things that he needed to get done for his Beloved Mother. He might not be the Listener, but he was the Keeper and the Mother would always need him. That thought sent him into a fit of giggles.<p>

His eyes caught a small puff of blue smoke as it moved in the breeze, causing his head to snap up and look at where the smoke was coming from. Oh. _Him._ Even his twisted thoughts were stained with scorn for the undead spirit that shadowed the Listener. That foul thing was worse than the unchild that would cling to the Listener whenever she was in their Home. Not that the Listener ever noticed.

No, never their Listener. Their Sweet sweet Listener. The Khajiit was sugar and cream, her fur softer than any he had come across and was the color of fresh snow with cream color spots along her face and arms. Her tail was always calmly wrapped around her waist and out of the way, unless that rotten unchild was gripping her waist, then her tail moved around her leg.

Or when she was on Shadowmere, as she was currently. Oh how stunning the pair were! Shadowmere's dark mane and blood red eyes were so natural against her white fur and almost silver blue eyes. The only fault, the only mar on her entire face was three deep and ragged scars across her broad nose. He never asked how she got that.

So lost was poor Cicero in his endless swirling thoughts, he didn't notice the foul undead move closer to the Listener. "My Listener?" It questioned, the voice echoing faintly as it gazed up at the Khajiit. No! Not _His_ Listener! She wasn't his! She was the Mother's Listener! And he was the Mother's Keeper! Cicero was closer to the Listener than the undead would ever be! And yet it crept closer to her, almost resting it's unfeeling hand against the soft fur of her leg!

"My Listener, why are we heading towards WhiteRun? Shouldn't we go back to the DawnStar Sanctuary?" The undead did have a good have a good point. The Mother was no doubt missing her Keeper and Listener. Poor Sweet Mother! Wrapping so loving in her tomb and yet her Listener, the only person in the world who could hear her voice, was miles away and heading somewhere else.

"Lucien, I have been traveling for so long. With the fake Emperor, the attack on our home, Astrid's" Her heavily accented voice shook for a moment at the mention of the _Traitor!_ He saw one of her knuckles press against her eye for a moment. "My beloved Sister's death, taking down the real Emperor. I need to rest, otherwise I'll fall right off of Shadowmere here and neither of us want that!"

"The Jarl at WhiteRun is a friend. He'll find a place to put us up for the night. Besides there's a group in WhiteRun called the 'Companions' I meant to look into before Astrid found me"Cicero felt his heart stop slightly at those words. No no no! The Mother already had to share her with the Redguard, the unchild, and the undead! The Mother should not have to share her with a bunch of Nords! No! It wouldn't do!

"No Listener! No you can not leave the Mother!" He cried, running over to the pair. The undead moved out of his path and the Listener looked shocked at his sudden outbust. She slid off of Shadowmere's saddle, landing silently on her feet. "Cicero! What is wrong?"

"The Listener can not leave the Mother alone again! Without the Listener the Mother will be unable to talk to the Family!"The Listener blinked at him, her silver blue eyes growing worried and confused. After a moments silence she seemed to catch onto what he was saying as a smile smile took her lips and her eyes grew soft.

"Sweet Cicero" Ah the Mother and the Listener were so kind to him "Sweet sweet Cicero. Our Mother is and will always be my first thought." One soft paw, the same paw her saw gripping the two handed war axe strapped to her back, brushed his forehead gently."But, I would like to look into this 'Companions' thing. Just a quick look see."


	2. The Unchild

Second Chapter! This time featuring everyone's favorite vampire Babette!

* * *

><p>Babette sniffed softly as she worked on a new potion, her concentration slightly disturbed as that fool Cicero cackled loudly and started talking nonsense to the Night Mother. Oh how that fool felt himself important since Silimari let him live. The vampire snorted, shaking her head as she bent back over to her potion. What a sad fool he was.<p>

The child-woman knew that truth. Sili, that's what Babette had taken to calling the Khajiit, had left the Jester alive in order to keep the peace. Between the four of them, only one knew how to take care of their Mother properly, and as the Listener Sili couldn't let anything happen to her. It must be so different for Sili who could hear their Mother, who knew that the Unholy Matron cared for the Family like they did. The others only knew the words through Sili, so their connection to their Mother was less.

Nazir believe that Cicero was left alive due to Astrid's downward spiral into madness. The Redguard was simply waiting for the word, he would wait until their Listener said it was alright to rid their lives of this foul man. Another bout of his inane laughter sent the elder from the room, growling under her breath. She hated that laughter! Oh how she hated it!

She passed the latest recruits, younger than they normally recruited, but it was a good idea to snag them while they could be taught to respect their roles. One of the Nord males had taken offense to the idea that a Khajiit would be the one giving them their orders. After a few tense moments Sili smiled in her odd way, the scars that dragged across her nose wrinkled and gave the smile a fierce edge. Her voice become a rolling purr that sent excited shivers through Babette and Nazir. "Dear Nordsman, _I_ will not be the one giving the orders. Our beloved Night Mother is the conduct, I am the ears and Nazir is my speaker. _He_ will be the ones giving you orders." With that she flashed another smile and turned away from him.

The Nord thought himself big at that moment, aiming a hit to the back of her head instead of her face. Babette's mouth was opened to yell, scream, anything to warn the woman what was about to happen. The next move was to quick for the human's to see. Sili pulled the Battle Axe free of it's binds and slammed the pommel into his chest,sending the grown man back into a wall. Dropping her weapon she pinned him to the wall, her claws digging into his skin to keep his attention.

Sili didn't threaten, she didn't even growl at him. The beautiful snow colored Khajiit leaned forward, her silver blue eyes almost glowing in the dim light. Thin trails of blood started to stain her fur. After a tense moment she moved from him licking her claws and surrounding fur clean of the blood. The Nord man, who towered over the Listener, sank to the floor with a frighted sound. Babette watched the woman walk to her master bedroom, humming a song she must've heard as a child.

Now Babette was heading in the same direction, knowing that the woman would still be awake. Not bothering to knock, Sili's ears would've warned her to the vampire's approach, she pushed open the door and sighed in relief seeing her Listener still awake and at her desk. The child-woman crawled into the master bed, curling under the furs. She didn't truly need to sleep, but she reveled in the warmth that Sili seemed to carry no matter what the temperature was outside.

"I thought you would be working on your new potion all night my dear Sister"

"That fool Jester of yours annoyed me to much. Truly Sister, if you gave the word Nazir would gladly lay that..._creature's _throat open for you" The poison in Babette's tone was thicker than anything Nazir put on his blades.

"Now my dear one." Babette watched as Sili put her quill and ink well away and come to join her on the bed. As soon as Sili was settled, already dressed in her thin night shirt, Babette curled into the woman. The warmth from the others body seeped into the smaller woman's frame and bones, chasing an old chill.

"Cicero means well enough Babette. He's...been alone far longer than any one person should be." Babette closed her eyes as she felt Sili's claws gently comb through her hair. The taller woman was always so gentle and sweet to her and Nazir, even more so in the aftermath of Astrid's betrayal.

At the thought of her once Matron caused Babette to bury her face into the soft fur of Sili's neck, breathing in an unneeded breath and filling her lungs with her scent. Sili's fur always smelled like cream, though there was a lingering scent of blood. It was a comfort to know that Sili wouldn't betray them like that, afterall Sili was the one to return them to the old ways.


	3. The Spirit

Now for our favorite Dark Brotherhood Spirit Lucien LaChance!

* * *

><p>It felt good to be alive in a sense. Lucien chuckled softly as he walked the open streets of Skyrim, the aurora in the skies coloring his normally blue body into varying shades as he followed after his Listener. The young Khajiit was running ahead of him, jumping up with open hands as she tried to catch a few of the torchbugs that flew high in the air. He couldn't up a small laugh.<p>

The last Listener the Dark Brotherhood had was a quiet man who normally kept to himself, and disliked being followed. Silimari was different, though no less devoted to their Family. He has heard her sometimes, late at night when everyone else was sleeping or working, singing soft songs to the Night Mother. When asked she blushed and said it was to help their Mother become close to her children again.

Lucien knew that she deserved far more than the shadow that he was. In life he wouldn't have thought twice about taking her. The first chance he saw he would've stolen her away and hidden them until she loved him in return. He would've given her anything she asked, would've killed anyone who dared look at her wrong. Lucien would've drowned their world in blood if it meant keeping her safe.

Now? Now all he could do was follow behind her, drifting on the winds. He could still keep her safe though, at least he had that. He also had the times when he wasn't in the world but instead was inside her. Unlike what those fools in the 'Companions' thought, or that stupid Jester, when Lucien and Silimari were joined he didn't become a voice in her head like their Mother did, nor did he become the ever present pressure on her chest like the souls of the dragons did.

No,when they joined it was much closer. Lucien still knew who he was, and he could hear and see the world through her. She knew he was there, and could feel his emotions when they become strong. He could feel hers as well, long before they showed themselves as a twitch of her whiskers or a flick of her tail. How many guards, to deep in their drink to know better, were still alive because he was able to cool her anger for a slip of the tongue?

He smiled softly as she fell to her knees, panting softly from the chase. He drifted over to her, chuckling as he saw her face and scars twisted into a fierce smile. Even when she was trying to be polite and kind, her strength and skill showed through in that smile.

"My Listener?"

"I'm fine Lucien" Oh how hearing his name caused shivers. "Babette mentioned she needed torchbugs and lunar moths. Hope I've gotten enough."

Two coin purses were now stuffed with the bugs. It should be more than enough to keep their eldest Sister busy with her craft. While Silimari had no head for alchemy beyond using already made potions and poisons, but she was a traveler by nature. Whenever the little vampire needed a plant or creature that didn't come naturally to her small garden she would write a list for their Listener.

Lucien knelt down next to her, close enough that if he had been alive he would've been basking in her heat. He knew that she was warmer than most due to her fur, and it saddened him to think about it. He sighed tiredly, not wanting to think about the negative affects of his death.

What he told her once before was true. When she died her soul would serve Sithis in the Void. Hopefully their Dread Father saw fit to allow them to be together then...if she would have him.


	4. The Guard

We're almost through with the Dark Brotherhood, and then on our way to the Companions!

Props to AltyXOkami on DA for suggesting Sili act as a donor for Babette at times.

The joke they're referring to is after you enter the Dawn Star Sanctuary Nazir makes a jokes about making the same meal you killed the *SPOILER* fake emperor *SPOILER*

* * *

><p>"Wake up!"<p>

Nazir's eyes snapped open and he rolled out of the way just as a pillow came down where his face had been not two seconds ago. Now on the floor he lifted his head to peer over the edge of his bed, trying to find the source of the attack. Low and beyond there was the Brotherhood's Listener, gripping a pillow in one hand while the other was clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"Good morning Silimari" He said, growling low in his throat as he lifted himself up off of the floor. He was dressed in his night shirt, as was she. Shaking his head he stood up and headed to his dresser. "Is there a reason for this early wake up, or are you just lonely?"

He had learned a while ago that Silimari hated to be alone, something about having been born as the youngest of a set of four left her unable to be alone for long periods of time, or maybe it was because she watched her elder brothers and mother burned alive as a few hateful Nords set fire to her caravan. Honestly, if her needing attention every so often was the worst of it he was glad.

As he went to pull his night shirt off he realized he never heard her leave his room. Glaring over his shoulder he saw her sitting on his bed, blinking at him with wide eyes. Nazir knew the girl too well to be taken in by the innocent act. How many times in the old Sanctuary was he woken to her and Veezara in the bed next to him, as quiet as they tried to be.

With a wave of his hand he shooed her from his room. She went,giggling all the way. Despite what the newest members believed Nazir and Silimari weren't together in anyway. They shared a bed together on cold days, granted Babette would squeeze in between the two as well. The three of them were as close as any real family. The loss of the others bound them together.

She was waiting outside of his room for him, seated on the floor as she meditated. Prodding her with his foot he repeated his earlier question. "Did you need something, or are you just lonely?"

"Both!" She jumped to her feet quickly, her tail wrapping around his waist loosely. "It's breakfast time!" Nazir smiled softly, petting the tip of her tail as it beat a steady rhythm against his lower stomach "The new guys are all out of some simple contracts, Babette was gone all night so she's passed out and I don't have my usual sweet and sugar act ready for Cicero."

"Don't get me wrong, the little Jester makes me laugh, but right now I just want some food and company."

Nodding to himself he raised an eyebrow at the empty table. Silimari blinked at him again. "What, you expected me to cook? After what happened the last time?"

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Never. Now cook me something Oh Mocking One!"

There wasn't much agruement to be had as Silimari took a seat at the table, smiling up at him widely. If her normal smile was fierce, then when she smiled and showed her teeth it was down right terrifying. If it wasn't because he knew her face so well he would've thought she was snarling at him.

Twenty minutes and one burned thumb later her came out to a familiar scene. Babette was curled into Silimari's lap, her face buried in the Khajiit's neck. To the common passerby, if any could find their way into the home, would think that she was sleeping like that. It was never that simple between them though.

"Breakfast for everyone it seems" Nazid smiled softly, setting the oatmeal he had made down in front of the two . When Babette lifted her head to smile at him her enlarged front canines were dripping with blood. Silimari's fur was also stained, looking like blood split over snow. It was a scene they all knew well.


	5. The ShadowScale

A little prodding from people on DA means that the entire cast of the Dark Brotherhood will get a one shot. Here's Veezara!

* * *

><p>"<em>Assassins"<em> He remembered his old Master telling him. _"Assassins are the ones that kill so that the innocent don't dirty their hands. They take the contacts anger into themselves and use it to fuel their own blood lust young Shadow Scale"_

He remembered his lessons, having been trained from birth to work for the Dark Brotherhood. Veezara was born to be here, and all it took was one look in those silver blue eyes to undo him. Years of training went out the window, lectures of being told that being an assassin meant no room for love. Astrid and Arnbjornmight've been able to make it work, but he never could.

Yet every night after she joined one or the other would slip in beside the first and they'd get no rest. Whenever she was out of a mark for Nazir, despite proving herself to be an able killer, he stilled worried greatly. When she returned to him unscratched he gathered her close and wouldn't let go for a while. If his old masters could see him now.

Maybe they would approve of the match though. Silimari had no equal when it came to her contracts. The Night Mother herself even realized this and dubbed Sili her Listener. She was also kind to everyone, even Arnbjorn, though those two went at it like cat and werewolf sometimes. It made him chuckle to see Sili honestly hiss at someone.

Astrid seemed to be seeing her potential as well, they had taken a contract to kill an Emperor and Silimari was the one who carried out the killings rather than having her simply gather information. They all had a laugh when instead of shooting the bride with an arrow, as was her usual style, she pushed a loose statue off of the ledge above her. Veezara had been there to help her get out in one piece,surprised at how bloody the scene was.

Later that night when they were curled together, tails intertwined, she confessed that her brother's bride to be had been killed the day before their wedding years ago. Silimari hunted down the men who had killed her and slaughtered them. She had come home with their heads as a prize. Her brother took comfort in knowing the men who had ruined his special day were dead, but it also caused the family to leave their safe home.

He knew without her saying that it had been Imperials who killed her sister in law. It was the only way to explain the cruelty in her kill. Even the few Nords she killed were never done in with such force. She wanted to make sure that the woman would never get up again.

Now she was off to kill the Emperor, and everyone in the Sanctuary knew she was going to come back clean as a whistle. They were even setting up a small party to celebrate. This would be the biggest hit they've had in years. It would put the Dark Brotherhood back on top in no time.

Astrid was missing for the moment, no doubt waiting outside the door for their champion to arrive. Babette was tinkering in her lab, trying to mix up something special for Silimari to use on her next job. Everyone else was gathered in the main hall, laughing and setting everything up. When he heard the door creak open he shushed everyone, though Gabriela took off for the back room to warn Babette she needed to hurry. He chuckled and decided to go meet the girls at the door.

As he rounded the corner he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, looking down he saw the hilt of a sword pressing against his stomach with a large human hand gripping it. Looking up he saw the hateful eyes of an Imperial.

He stumbled back, falling down the stairs as the sword was jerked from his body. As he laid on the ground bleeding he could hear them storming the lower floors, and then he smelled gasoline. Veezara chocked on his blood as he laid dying, hearing the men who were defiling his home joke about their Captain skinning a Khajiit alive. No...no...

"Sili-ma-ri"


	6. The First Wolf

Thanks for sticking with me this long! Sorry it took forever and a half. Arnbjorn is a stubborn SOB!

* * *

><p>"Hey Tidbit! Get in here!" Arnbjorn called over the sound of his hammer, having heard and smelt the Khajiit at the Sanctuary's door. He was met with silence. Odd. Silimari hated being called anything that reminded the wolf of food, said it was creepy. That and the girl always came running when called.<p>

Sniffing the air again he noticed a strong scent of blood. Often times Silimari came in smelling faintly of blood, it was common in their line of work, but this...something was wrong. The elder man put his hammer down and headed towards the door, his steps quicking when the scent of blood became stronger. He could only faintly hear her heartbeat.

When he rounded the corner he found the cat laying on the very base of the steps, her white fur turning a nasty brown color as a puddle of black formed around her. He stared at her for a moment, unsure if this was really happening. The wolf inside him however, the one who knew her scent as kin, howled in rage at the sight of her bleeding. The echos shook him free of his stupor.

He gathered her into his arms, no thought of being gentle with her, and raced back to the main room. _**"GABRIELA!" **_He roared as he raced, calling for the Dunmer. For all of Festus' talk of being a great mage the old man was a lousy healer. He felt more than heard a low moaning sound coming from the cat. Seems the girl still had some fight in her.

At his roar half the family came running, Astrid and Gabriela in lead, even Babette who should've been in her slumber was there. When the two woman in the front saw the bleeding form in his arms they were stunned. After a moment Astrid started barking out orders, sending both Babette and Gabriela running for potions and Nazir for towels and water. Veezara and Festus were both on their own contracts. Good thing to, Arnbjorn wasn't sure how the boy would take this.

With Silimari out of his arms and in the care of the others he fisted his hands in Nazir's shirt and pinned him to a wall. "What contract was she on?"He growled, putting his face close to the other mans. Though he'd never admit it outloud Silimari was a natural assassin. The contracts Nazir gave shouldn't have done anything like this to her.

"It was the Hern and Lubert contracts." Nazir said simple, not afraid of Arnbjorn rage. The wolf growled a lot, but he wouldn't attack them. Though this was the first time any of them had seen Silimari this badly hurt. A snapped bow string or a small slice on a finger from her new daggers were what they came to expect with her.

Arnbjorn growled away and pushed away from the Redguard, stalking out of the Sanctuary. The wolf inside of him raged against the cage of his mind, sending itches under his skin. He wanted to rip his own flesh off and just run all night. He knew his target. Lubert would never have given her trouble. The Orc was just a bard, Hern though. The vampire contract.

The ground tore under him as he ran, the trees becoming a blur even as his eyesight sharped. He was faster than horses in this form, though Shadowmere did keep pace with him some days. The large body didn't weigh him down as he tore the countryside down, chasing the scent of her blood back to it's origin.

He needed to know...needed to see that she took the vampire out. If she didn't he'd finish the job, he'd make the unthing pay for hurting her.

Arnbjorn returned to their home later that night after tracing the scent back to the mill the vampires had set as a base. There were two of them, the contract had only stated Hern. The cat had gone against two vampires by herself.

He climbed the stairs to the beds, head down as he entered the large area. Astrid was seated next to the sleeping cat, stroking the others paw gently as she hummed a song. The wolf in him rumbled when the scent of healing potions hit him thick. Sili would be fine.


	7. The Second Wolf

I'm gonna start posting these as I finish writing instead of grouped together. I don't want to be losing any readers for taking so long on this.

* * *

><p>"For the love of Sithis! Come down here and face me you overgrown lizard!"<p>

Vilkas just stared at the Khajiit he has been sent with, her two handed battle axe raised high above her head as she tried to taunt the dragon that was circling above them to land. He should've known, really who else but a mad woman would walk right up to the leader of the Companions dressed in Dark Brotherhood armor and ask to join? Though when he first saw her he thought that she wore the armor only for show.

After all he'd never heard of an assassin who used a battle axe before.

Now he here was,with said mad woman, watching as the large ice white dragon landed in front of her. His heart stopped for a beat, the creature was even larger on the ground. Vilkas backed up slightly, feeling his blood turn slightly to ice when he saw the girl step closer. The scars on her muzzle were pulled tight as she gave the dragon a fierce smile. The large man was about to yell for her to get away when...

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Fire tore from the Khajiit's open mouth, dancing along the dragon's body. It gave a frightened roar, throwing it's head into the air as it tried to shake the fire off. He saw her dart forward, battle axe raised high as she swung it into the dragon's open maw.

She tore it back, her ice blue eyes burning with some inner fire as she brought the axe down again, during it into the creature's skull with a loud roar. The beast gave a few shakes before it fell to the ground in it's death.

Vilkas approached the pair on hesitant feet, trying to wrap his head around the fact this little cat had brought down a dragon three times her size by herself. The Nord was almost gaping as he watched the body of the dragon start to burn from the inside and a swirling light overtake the girl.

He couldn't believe it, there was no way this girl was the Dragonborn. When he heard the rumors that the Dragonborn he always pictured another Nord. Tall and powerful, able to stare a dragon down with now fear. The picture of everything Skyrim was and is.

Instead they had this small and sly Khajiit who danced around her answers and heaved twice her body weight in her weapons. He stared at her as the light from the dragon's soul finally ebbed away from her, leaving behind the same girl that he had traveled with not moments before.

…

"You could've told us that you were the Dragonborn!" It took some effort not to yell at the Khajiit across from him. She raised an eyebrow at him as she used a small dagger to pick the blood from under her claws. They had just finished carving up the dragon for it's bones and scales and were now resting at an inn.

"I don't see how this would be any of your business" She said boredly, tapping a single finger on the table as a waitress passed by. A moment later another pint of ale was in front of her.

"We're family in the Companions. We tell each other if something major happens to us!" Vilkas slammed his own pint onto the table. A few people went quiet as they looked over at them. He saw her scowl slightly.

"I already had and lost two families Vilkas. I don't need a third" She murmured into her ale, her eyes locked on the table. "Being my family isn't healthy."

He frowned at her slightly, wondering what she meant. As he watched her drained her ale and stand up from her chair. She tightened her cloak around her shoulder, pulling the hood over her ears. He raised from his seat slightly, freezing when she held her hand up.

"I had to end the life of the only person I truly believed cared about not to long ago. I watched the only place I felt like home burn to the ground."Her voice was rough, and he had no doubt that under her hood her eyes were burning with tears. "I need to wrap my head around this before I can move on and trust another."

"Silimari?"

She paused slightly, her hands clutching the edge of her cloak. "Yes. I'm the Dragonborn. Do I care? No! I hunt them down because they come after me! I am sick of people thinking that just because I can use their powers against them it's my destiny to kill them."

"But everyone is saying..."

"I know! I'm sick of it. I write my own destiny."

With that she turned and fled to the stairs of the inn, disappearing into the upper portion by the time he turned around.

* * *

><p>Silimari hated Vilkas when they first started working together. And the fact everyone was reminding her she was dragonborn<p> 


	8. The Future Love

Sorry this took forever and a half. I got Mass Effect 3 and tried to drag myself through that. The ending sucks monkey balls.

Back to Skyrim!

* * *

><p>Farkas coughed softly as he approached Silimari from behind, the Khajiit was folded into a meditative position in front of one of the halls fires. She was stripped almost bare, wearing nothing but her under clothes. He saw her left ear flick back to him but other than that she didn't make any move to acknowledge him.<p>

It must've been close to a month since the Khajiit had joined the Companions. Silimari had mostly kept to herself, the younger members took care to avoid her and the older members didn't know how to approach the girl. Vilkas had spread to the others that Silimari was the Dragonborn they had all been hearing about.

At first he hadn't believed his twin, it seemed to unreal that the Dragonborn would just walk into the Companions and ask to be a part of it. Then he heard the guards whispering when they walked by, falling silent if they saw her ears twitch even the slightest. Then the Jarl himself requesting her attendance at a dinner.

Kodlak had asked them to be respectful to Silimari and to not try to force her to answer any questions. Njada hadn't listened the first time, ending in a brawl between the two. Silimari had left the other girl a number of scars and bruises, walking away from the fight with only a cut across her lip.

Farkas couldn't help but admire the girl. Vilkas had told him what she had said that night at the inn. Losing two families and she still kept fighting, kept trying to survive. He didn't know if he would have the same strength.

A deep rumbling sigh snapped him out of mind. Silimari stood up from her meditative position and turned to look at him.

"Is there something you needed Farkas?"

The large man gave her a shaky laugh, trying not to wilt under her gaze. Rubbing the back of his neck he cleared his throat and answered.

"I was wondering about something, if you would indulge me?"

Silimari tilted her head to him, eyes half lidded as both her ears perked upwards.

"Why didn't you get upset when you found out that the Circle are werewolves? At the very least I expected a threat or two."

"I already knew."

Of all the answers...Farkas didn't expect that one.

"You knew? How?"

"Arnbjorn."

The name of a former Circle member cut into Farkas. After he was ordered to leave the Companions no one had an idea of what had become of him. Farkas was never close to the man, but he was still a Shield-Brother.

"You've met with him? Is he okay?"

"He's dead."

Silimari's tone was low and hollow, almost defeated in a way. Farkas watched her, trying to convince himself that the glint in her eyes was a trick of the fire.

"He was murdered."

"What happened to his killer?"

"I killed them. Every last one who dared to raise a blade to my family" Silimari growled, eyes flashing in anger before she took a deep breath in. "Arnbjorn was my brother. We may not have started off the best of friends, but he was dear to me. I mourn his loss."

Farkas couldn't deny it now. Silimari's eyes had filled with tears, her shoulders shaking in an effort to keep her composure.

"We had our differences Farkas, but at the end I loved him. Even after it all ended I still love him. He and everyone else deserved so much more than they were given in their final hours."

The sight of such a composed and strong willed woman crumbling at the memories hurt Farkas. Stepping forward he wrapped the Khajiit in his arms,surprised at how small she truly was. The armor and her weapons hid her true stature, and the way she carried herself made it seem she was larger than life.

Now in these quiet hours Farkas knew the truth. She may be a proud and warrior, but even as the Dragonborn herself, Silimari was still just a person. One who needed to have someone to lean on when it finally became to much.

Farkas would be that person when she needed him.

* * *

><p>I think that instead of trying to keep everyone in order I'm just gonna post as I write them. That sound good?<p> 


	9. The Soldier

Our favored soldier! I may do a Ralof version later

* * *

><p>"Follow the Captain Prisoner."<p>

Hadvar watched the Khajiit he had just sentenced to die stare at him, her ice blue eyes boring into his own brown ones. It was nerve racking when the cat stepped off the cart with the others, stripped to her bare and shivering slightly in the cold air. Seemed her fur didn't help much.

Throughout it all she stood tall and proud, her gaze pinning anyone who dared look at her for longer than five minutes. Hadvar still shivered when she growled her name to him, eyes never leaving his even as the wounds on her nose bled freely into her mouth.

He walked with the Captain to the chopping block, listening to the jeers and taunts the Stormcloaks, and the villagers answering with their own. His eyes were drawn back to the Khajiit as she stood proud. Even as another was lead to the block she kept her eyes pinned on him.

The axe fell with a thud as the first Stormcloak was killed, and the Captain called the Khajiit forward. She walked forward, keeping her eyes pinned on the sky above. When she was turned to be forced to her knees she caught his eyes one last time.

There was no fear in her eyes. No anger. Oddly enough, it was pure peace. Like she had been waiting for this moment.

She was forced to her knees and bent over the chopping block. The headsmen came up to her just as a scream ripped through the air. Just as the axe raised into the air...a dragon dropped down! There was a mad scramble as everyone rushed around, trying to get to safety.

He lost track of the prisoners in the panic, and forgot them so that he could focus on the children. Getting them to safety was priority. Besides, the prisoners were long gone by now.

Hadvar was surprised then when the Khajiit dropped out of a building and right on top of him and a group he was protecting. Her hands were still bound, but she didn't look any worse for wear. He called for her to join him.

The Khajiit was faster than he was, racing ahead of him with quick steps. They passed groups of soldiers and civilians, trying to keep out of sight of the dragon. Ralof ran passed them and Hadvar couldn't stop from snapping at him.

Inside the Keep she watched him warily, keeping a distance between the two. Hadvar couldn't blame her. She must've had a rough time when she got caught, in fact he didn't believe her to be a Storm-cloak, why would they let a Khajiit in?

"Come here. Let me get those bindings off" He offered, drawing a small dagger. When she was close enough he fitted it behind the binds and cut her loose. "There you go. There should be some supplies around here."

She was quick, fitting herself into armor and giving the sword a few swings. Once she was settled they were off, stopping a few times when they ran across Storm-cloaks. The woman exchanged her sword with a hammer after the first group and was disturbingly adept at smashing people's heads in.

He watched her slam the hammer down into the head of one of the frostbite spiders that they had come across. She twisted it slightly and pulled it back out with a growl. Hadvar couldn't hide his shiver. He hated spiders.

The next cavern had a waterfall right outside the opening. The two paused to wash themselves clean of blood and spider guts. He watched her scrub at the wounds on her nose,wondering which of the soldiers had given her them.

Hadvar passed her his bow and a few arrows, watching her take out the bear from a distance with a single arrow. The Khajiit was impressive, he'd give her that. They raced into the open air.

"Get down!" Hadvar pulled her down by the front of her uniform as he ducked behind a large rock. Before she could growl at him the beating of large wings passed overhead. The two looked up and saw the dragon from before flying away, screaming in joy at the terror it caused.

"There it goes" The two stood back up, the Khajiit growling low in her throat as she watched the small speck that was the dragon flying away.

"Come on. My uncle lives in the village not far from here"

* * *

><p>Who's gonna be next?<p> 


	10. The Traitor

Yes this is still going. College has invaded my life though, so updates are gonna take a little longer.

* * *

><p>Astrid laid as still as she could as she waited for the the Night Mother to heed her prayer. Her body was nothing more than an burnt corpse now, holding on only because of her own stubborn pride. Still, she could feel Death pulling at her strongly, wanting to drag her under.<p>

In the distance she could hear Babette and Nazir calling to each other. The unchild was screaming for Nazir to keep pulling. She could hear the groans and creaking on a pulley and then the low thump of something heavy hitting the stone floor. Metal creaked open and Nazir's voice took a calming tone.

Then the sweetest sound reached her ears. Silimari's voice cut through the pain. Her voice was cracked with panic but it was strong. She hadn't been hurt, her beloved sister was alive. Joy swelled in her broken chest, even with the knowledge of what was coming.

Footsteps approached her hiding spot, the flames on her candle wavering when she heard three gasps from the doorway. Astrid couldn't move her head very well, but it didn't matter. Silimari approached her body, bending down and gently lifting her scared head into her lap.

As the two spoke Silimari brushed her cheek softly, the white fur tickling the few nerves that adnit been burned away. The elder had tried to kill her and yet the Khajiit was still so tender to her. It shouldn't give her so much joy.

Silimari didn't cry, her voice didn't waver, and she hardly blinked. Still, though her tears of pain Astrid could see her eyes. The silver blue flames were cold, even with the love and fear she could see in their depths. The girl was trying so hard to hold back whatever she really wanted to say.

With the final request, to have Silimari end her life with the Blade of Woe, the flames fully died. The girl went cold under her, but her eyes didn't leave Astrid's. The hand not cradling Astrid's head reached for the weapon.

The Blade gleamed dully as Silimari pressed it to her chest. Both woman closed their eyes, Astrid gasping as it plunged into her chest. Her life bleed out into the others hand, and she felt the snow white Khajiit pulled her closer.

Astrid was welcomed into the void with the sounds of Silimari's heartbeat echoing in her ears.


	11. The Commander

This is Commander Maro! (Replaying Skyrim,lol)

* * *

><p>The first time he saw her, he thought nothing of it. To busy making sure his son knew what he was excepted to do while he was getting the holds ready for the Emperor. The Khajiit kept to the edge of his sight, busy entertaining the children in the small village or running errands for the adults.<p>

He supposed she was pretty. His men seemed to think so, calling after her only to be shushed by some of the older woman. The Khajiit turned soft blue eyes to the men, innocence radiated in them. Poor thing was probably a servant at the inn.

Faida would know.

The second time he saw her was at Whiterun, mostly hidden by a hulking brute of a man while a Redguard woman tending to some scraps on her face and hands. The owner of the inn telling him that his son had drawn his weapon on the cat. No one had been close enough to hear what had been said, but everyone vouched that she had only attacked back in self defense.

The brute wouldn't let him close to the Khajiit, glaring down at him from under his helmet. The same innocent blue eyes looked at him from around the man, blood turning the fur around them pink.

Despite the innocence in her eyes, he felt a shiver in his spine. There was something deeper there. Hidden from view.

The third time he saw her she was dressed as a chef. It brought the chill back. So. The woman had been telling the truth. This Khajiit had murdered his son, and made it look like he attacked her. His darling boy had been killed in this cut-throat's stupid plan to kill the Emperor. He let her pass though.

His chill grew to anger as she took out the decoy. He met her outside, the innocence in her eyes now shock. She stayed silent the entire time he ranted, not moving when he left her to the tender grace of his men.

The last time he saw her, he thought he had gone mad. Soft footsteps approached him from behind, probably one of the dock workers. When he turned he saw silver blue eyes. No innocence, no shock. It was like looking into the Void, not even the coldest mountain in Skyrim matched the winter of her gaze.

Every other time they met she was either unarmed or carrying a simple dagger. She was always dressed in common clothing. Now she was in the Dark Brotherhood attire, the cowl narrowing his gaze to her eyes alone. The ebony battle axe rested against her back with an ease of use.

He knew she was here to kill him.


	12. The Thief

Brynjolf's chapter!

* * *

><p>"Brynjolf?"<p>

"Aye lass?"

Silimari's weight pressed against his back, pushing him into the Guild Master's desk. The Khajiit was a sly thief, but she had no head for paperwork. Brynjolf took over the day to day stuff. It worked out well seeing that the last time Maven tried to bully the Guild Sili almost took her head off with that battleaxe of hers.

An Amulet of Mara suddenly danced into his sight, the blue stone almost winking at him in the candle light. A deep part of him wondered in awe about how it almost matched the Khajiit's eyes. Snapping out of that thought he turned his head to the other, raising an eyebrow.

"Did your fingers do some walking lass?" She had been on a number job from Delvin again. Sili blinked at him, false innocence in her eyes.

"There was a chest."

"There's always a chest" Brynjolf laughed, pressing back against Sili as she dangling the necklace in front of him. He did relax though after she admitted she had stolen it, and that someone hadn't been flirting with his Guild Master.

"So what is this thing?"

"A necklace"

Sili slapped his head softly, glaring at him over his shoulder. Rune, who was always shadowing after Sili, chuckled as he past the pair. The other thieves had learned that Brynjolf and Sili had a strange relationship and not to question it. Though Vex and Sapphire teased him when their boss wasn't within hearing distance.

"It's an Amulet of Mara."

"Mara is your goddess of love right?"

"Aye. Her necklace is a sign that the wearer is seeking a marriage partner."

"That's how you find marriage?" Sili's tone was really confused, and the necklace swung out of his sight.

"Aye. How do the Khajiit do it?"

"You want formal or informal?"

He didn't know that the Khajiit had different marriage ceremonies. Both Brynjolf and Karliah were the only two who knew about her brother.

"Which one did your brother have?"

"Formal. It took mama two years to fully negotiate their union." Her ears suddenly flattened, her muzzle loosening and her lips falling open slightly. She looked more beast than she normally did. "We were shunned after the Imperials killed his bride."

Brynjolf nodded slightly,letting Sili push off of his back and sway out. Sili always walked like a predator, even when she was heading to bed.

The next time he saw her was in WhiteRun. She was in normal clothing, the Amulet draped around her shoulders, and chatting up some muscle bound twit at the Companions headquarters.


	13. The Home

Sili and Farkas have a home

* * *

><p>The first time Farkas asked, Sili's ears dropped. Home was a term she wasn't used to after her families deaths. She would sleep in any bed that was open, and she stuffed the things she couldn't sell into open chests. Sometimes she'd return from Riften or Dawnstar with more or less of her items, or even a new wardrobe.<p>

When he questioned her about where she wanted to live together he back tracked and tried to cover it up. Even as her ears dropped he felt like kicking himself. Of course she wouldn't have thought about it. Their own wedding date had been pushed back by the Silver Hand's attack on them, followed by gaining revenge and putting Kodlak's soul to rest.

Being the Harbinger had kept her busy until she was able to cool everyone's rage. So many were still upset from Kodlak's death and since they hadn't been there with hr and Aela they saw her announcement as her taking advantage of his death. Aela had stepped in when her ears flattened to her skull and the smell of sorrow overwhelmed them.

The next few weeks were spent hitting himself over the head and watching Sili run to and fro some unknown location. He asked, but she told him not to follow, so he stayed in WhiteRun. The woman at Warmaiden's mentioned that Sili seemed to be smithing on her own.

He didn't believe her at first, Sili hated smithing and potion making. Always complaining that the fires were to hot or that the potions stuck to her skin. That same night she slept in the Harbinger's bed and when he went to tuck her in he saw the fur on her fingers was singed.

It was months before she bounced up to him, purring and asking him to follow her. Her teeth were bared in a wide smile, her lips pulled back in a mock snarl. Farkas followed her to the coach without question, staying back so he couldn't hear her tell the driver where to go.

On the trip there she blindfolded him, plugged his nose and stuffed cotton in his ears. It was funny the lengths she was going to keep this a surprise for him. Though it did leave him wondering just where she was taking him.

The trip took a long time, but Sili stayed at his side holding his hand. Finally the carriage came to a halt and Sili was pulling him along. Even with his hearing muffled he could make out the sounds of people around them. So they were still in a city.

She came to a stop and reached up to pull the blind fold off. Looking around the wolf noticed one of the guards shields. A red back with a wolf face emblem. They were in Solitude. Why were they in Solitude?

Turning to question Sili Farkas saw the building she was standing in front of. Everyone knew of Proudshire Manor. It was the largest home in any of the holds and had sat empty for ages.

"I know you'd probably would've preferred Breezehome, if only to stay near the others, but I thought we could use our own space. A few of the Jarls owe me favors, so I asked about homes in their holds."

"What about Riften? I've never held it against you for working with the Thieves Guild."

"Nor the Dark Brotherhood love, but no. Honeyside and Vlindrel were to closed and dark. Plus Markarth isn't the safest place. This home is far more open, and the city is among the safest. I have contacts here that would insure both our lives and..."

"And?" Farkas smirked, seeing Sili twist her tail in her hands.

"Well...I...there's a little girl in Windhelm and another back at Whiterun. I know you'd probably want sons, but I've seen what happens when girls are left on their own. The boys can join the armies, but the girls would have a much harder time."

"Children Sili? Didn't think you were the type."

"I'm not. But you are."


End file.
